Ellie
Ellie is the secondary playable character, and the deuteragonist of The Last of Us. She is a fourteen-year-old survivor who is mature beyond her years as a result of her environment's circumstances.First look at The Last of Us to PlayStation 3 She is voiced and mo-capped by Ashley Johnson.Last of Us Voice Actors, Connection to EnslavedThe Last of Us: Ashley Johnson Also Doing Mo-Cap for Ellie Biography Background & Early Life Ellie was born sometime in the year 2019, six years after the spread of the fungal pandemic. As a result, she grew up in an oppressive military quarantine zone in Boston, Massachusetts with little knowledge of the world prior to the infection.The Last of Us - Gameplay Preview - Eurogamer "Mandatory Evacuation Notice: 10/17/13" For a time she was raised by her mother, Anna, then after the death of her mother, Marlene continued to look after her, a promise she made to her mother, Anna. Events of American Dreams Boston Quarantine Zone 14-year-old Ellie arrives at the Boston quarantine zone on a bus, to the sight of the military scanning a man for infection. She thinks nothing of it until the scan reads positive and a man is forced to his knees at gunpoint. This sight frightens her. Once she’s safely inside the gates, she and the other survivors leave the bus. She is approached by a soldier who knows her. He warns her not to pull any of her “old stunts” once she’s settled in and tells her that he can no longer look after her. Ellie asks that he take her with him, but he refuses, citing that his responsibility to his own family comes first. Angry, Ellie declares she can take care of herself without his help. However, shortly after she is caught in a fight with a group of young boys who attempt to steal her belongings. Ellie provokes them, but is saved by a teenage girl as their leader prepares to attack her. The girl intimidates the boys enough to scare them away. She asks Ellie what they wanted with her, and Ellie implies they meant to steal her belongings. She dismisses the girl when she tries to give her advice on how to function in the military zone, inquiring whether or not she looked like she needed help. The girl notes she has “trust issues” and calls her “new kid." Seconds later, she advises Ellie to flee before quickly leaving. Ellie is confused by what she means and is caught by one of the authority figures in charge of the school. In his office, Ellie is flippant with his show of authority despite the open reading of her rap sheet in previous homes. He assigns her to cleaning duty. While she is in the middle of scrubbing a bloodied jeep she reaches for her Walkman and finds it missing from her jacket pocket. She realizes that the girl from earlier stole it from her and throws a fit, baffled by how she could have taken it without Ellie noticing. A moment later she notices an amputated finger near the wheel of the jeep and she is quick to imagine the fight that must have occurred. She dumps the water on the tire and goes to confront the girl about her Walkman. In the mess hall, Ellie demands that the Walkman be returned to her, but the girl denies knowledge of what Ellie is speaking of. Ellie, however, continues to press the matter until the girl gives it up with a backhanded comment about her poor taste in music. Later that night, as Ellie lies awake in bed, she hears footsteps outside her room. She gets dressed and peers outside her door in time to catch the girl’s figure disappearing through a door. Ellie follows after her without her noticing and is successful in sneaking up on her. Surprised to find Ellie behind her, the girl demands that she go back to her room. Ellie refuses. She wants her to show her a way out of the school and tells her to stop calling her “new kid." The girl hesitates for a moment before she obliges her request; she asks if she can keep up and Ellie remarks that keeping up is “not an issue." The girl finally calls Ellie by her given name, asking her not to make her regret bringing her along. The two manage to escape the building and cross the yard without being noticed. Climbing over the fence, Ellie asks how the girl knew her name. The girl states that she has “her ways” and introduces herself as Riley. Riley asks if she is ready for what is next and Ellie responds “Yep." Ellie struggles to keep up with Riley as she leads her across the rooftops. When Riley comes to a stop, Ellie, out of breath, asks if that is all the challenge she has to offer. Ignoring the question, Riley asks if Ellie ever thinks about her future. Ellie assumes she is being facetious and inquires if she means future as seen in science fiction. Riley re-asks the question and asks Ellie what she intends to do with her life. Ellie does not see much of a future for herself and Riley says that her mentality is exactly how the quarantine zone's authority figures want people to think. Confused, Ellie asks what Riley intends on doing with her life. Riley tells Ellie she turns sixteen in three months and she intends on using that time to find out. Ellie demands to know what else life might hold for them, but Riley ignores the question. She asks Ellie if she has ever ridden a horse before and Ellie tells her “no." Riley leads through the window of an abandoned mall. As they travel through the vacant building Ellie spots a mannequin standing behind a broken window display and takes a moment to mock its posture before she moves to rejoin Riley. Moments later she spots an arcade just a few feet away from them; she asks Riley to wait up and ventures inside. She spots an old arcade machine for a game called “Triple Phoenix” and proceeds to enthusiastically describe the television show it was inspired by. Riley dismisses her enthusiasm, saying the game is for children. She then begins to describe “''The Turning''," a violent fighting game with a female character named 'Angel Knives.' Ellie points out the fortune of the kids that were born before the infection, never catching Riley’s somber expression. Riley decides they are wasting time and leaves the arcade. As Ellie follows she stops to imagine what the arcade would have looked like before the infection hit and immediately after before moving on. Riley takes her to a camp where she meets her friend, Winston, a resident of the mall. Winston berates Riley for bringing another friend to the mall, knowing it will only cause him trouble. Riley assures him Ellie is cool and introduces the two formally. In exchange for bringing him whiskey, she asks that he teach Ellie how to ride a horse. Ellie follows Riley to the stables; the girl explains to her how to behave around horses and tells her to make sure Winston takes her around the whole mall. As Riley prepares the horse, Ellie asks if she is trying to get kicked out of the quarantine zone by causing trouble. Riley tells her she does not want to be put into general population where people receive terrible jobs and little rations to survive. Once the horse is ready to go, Winston helps Ellie climb into the saddle and warns Riley to behave as they head out. Ellie asks Winston about his life before the infection and listens to the older man reminisce about his childhood roaming the mall and skipping school, enthralled by his memories. They return to Winston’s camp to find Riley reading a magazine. Dismounting from the horse, Ellie thanks her for bringing her to the mall. Moments later, an explosion occurs outside the mall, prompting Winston to find his unit. He orders Riley and Ellie to return to the school before he departs. Ellie, shaken by the events unfolding around her, agrees with Winston, but is ignored by Riley. She turns to find her friend fiddling with a walkie-talkie. She realizes she was used to distract Winston and begins to shout at Riley when they both overhear that there may be a Firefly in the area. Riley becomes excited at the prospect of meeting the Fireflies, but Ellie believes she has lost her mind. Instead of arguing with her, Riley leaves without her. Shocked, Ellie remains where she stands for a moment before she decides to follow after Riley. Caught in the Crossfire Following Riley, the pair reached a place overlooking a battle between the military and the Fireflies. Seeing that the Fireflies were losing, Riley decides to give them a chance to escape. Ellie is shocked to find that Riley managed to steal some smoke bombs when Winston was distracted. The pair threw the smoke bombs at the military, allowing the Fireflies to retreat safely. The girls cheered but the military spots the pair and opened fire on them. Ellie and Riley quickly flee back into the mall, Ellie being irritable despite Riley's assurances that they would be safe. However a Runner attacks them and seems to have bitten Riley. Ellie is soon attacked but Riley kills it, revealing that the infected only ripped her precious jacket. The Fireflies that retreated soon spot the girls. Riley tries to explain that they were the ones who threw the smoke bombs but is knocked unconscious by one of the members. Ellie is furious but is later blindfolded and captured, with one of them shocked that Ellie was involved. Events of The Last of Us Smuggled out of Boston Prior to the game (approximately three weeks), Ellie (now 14) has been infected along with her friend Riley. She then comes into contact with Marlene, who realizes that she was immune (the infection, however, still remains in her body). Desperate to send her out of Boston, Marlene hires smugglers Joel and Tess to bring her out of the city before the military wipes out the Fireflies. The trio is later captured by a military patrol, in which Joel and Tess find that they are smuggling an infected girl. Joel is angered, but is forced to bring Ellie along to escape the military. The trio manages to reach the rendezvous point in the Capitol Building, but they find only bodies of Fireflies and the military closing in. Revealing that she has been infected, Tess insists Ellie and Joel continue on their own, while she buys them some time. Ellie feels guilty about having Tess sacrifice for her, but Joel firmly decides not to bring that up and, to her annoyance, lists down what to do and otherwise. Meeting Allies The two later reach a town where Joel believes they can meet Bill, a mechanic who owes Joel a favor and can provide them with a car. The meeting does not go well since Bill is weary of people and is especially pissed off with the little girl, but Joel and Ellie manage to get a car and leave Bill for Pittsburgh. While entering Pittsburgh, Joel and Ellie are ambushed by a group of hunters but escape thanks to Joel anticipating the ambush. They then battled through the city, fighting numerous hunters on the way. Joel eventually comes to trust Ellie with a gun, teaches her to use a hunting rifle. The two slowly warm up to each other while making their way through the desolation. They later team up with brothers Henry and Sam to escape the hunter area through the sewers and suburbs. The pair has slowly bonded with the brothers but this ended when Sam became infected and Henry commits suicide out of grief for killing his brother. Looking for the Fireflies Joel and Ellie move on to Jackson County, where Joel believes his brother Tommy, a former member of the Fireflies, can show them their location. Just as the fall draws in, the two find Tommy in a dam providing electricity to a revived permanent community. With Tommy's help, Joel and Ellie reach a university where the Fireflies are thought to reside. The Fireflies are, however, nowhere to be found, instead the two are met with a large group of both infected and hunters. During a brutal fight, Joel is impaled in the abdomen and leaves the fighting to Ellie, who gets them both to the Lakeside Resort for hiding. There Ellie hides Joel in a house to take care of him, while going outside to hunt for food. Winter Ellie first encountered David when she was hunting a deer during the winter. She was immediately cautious around him and his friend James. David offers to exchange supplies for a share of the meat from the deer that Ellie had tracked and killed. Ellie demanded antibiotics in return, threatening them with a bow and arrow if they tried anything. James left to get antibiotics at the group's settlement and reluctantly left David alone with Ellie. David and Ellie then took refuge from the cold weather and David asked for Ellie's name, but she, due to her cautiousness, didn't give it to him. Their shelter soon got attacked by the infected. David helped Ellie fight them off and complimented her skill with a rifle. As they worked their way through the nearby buildings, fighting off several waves of Infected, Ellie's attitude toward him softens slightly. After completely clearing out the buildings, he and Ellie return to their original refuge. He discusses the philosophy that everything happens for a reason, to which Ellie strongly disagrees. David decides to prove his theory by revealing that it was in fact David's men who attacked Joel and Ellie at the university. A returning James overhears the conversation and holds Ellie at gunpoint, but David demands Ellie be given the medicine and set loose, and James reluctantly complies. David having let Ellie leave, has his men to track her down. His men mention that they are under strict orders from David to keep her alive, but these orders were refuted when they found out from James that Joel slaughtered half of the raiders at the university. Ellie proceeds to run away from David's group and they begin tracking her. While trying to flee, David finds her in the dinning hall and chokes her to unconsciousness. When Ellie regains consciousness in her holding cell, she witnesses James chopping up a dead corpse on a bench and discovers that David and his group are cannibals. Ellie is visibly disgusted and is hostile toward David. They argue and Ellie reluctantly eats the food that David gives her, claiming that it is venison, nothing more. David pleads with Ellie that he has her best interests in mind, and offers her a place in his group. He then affectionately touches Ellie's hand (he is implied to be a hebephile). Now realizing his intentions, Ellie breaks his finger and attempts to retrieve his keys, to which David responds by slamming her against the cell bars and threatening her life. The next day, David and James arrive and pin Ellie down onto the table attempting to slaughter her for food. Just before David strikes her, Ellie exclaims she is infected and states that David is infected too because she bit him before she was thrust upon the table. David at first is skeptical, but Ellie insists that he should roll up her right sleeve to show him her bite wound. Upon finding out from Ellie that she is infected, James becomes frightened and disgusted but David claims it must not be real because she would have turned sooner. James weakens his grip on Ellie's left hand and David begins to observe his bite from Ellie. Ellie takes this chance to grab a butcher knife with her left hand and strikes it towards James' throat, killing him. James' death infuriates David, where he retaliates by firing at Ellie with his gun, missing every shot. Ellie escapes from the room as David grows increasingly frustrated and proceeds to hunt her down again, asking her where she is going and boasting "This is my town" in a demented tone. David eventually finds Ellie at a decayed restaurant, struggling with her as she attempts to escape from his people out the back door and commenting that she is easy to track. He holds her at gunpoint after throwing her to the ground, asking her how she managed to escape alive. He is momentarily distracted by the building being lit on fire by a lantern knocked over and shattered during their struggle. As the restaurant slowly goes up in flames, he locks the exit and taunts Ellie, telling her that she has nowhere to go and would need to take the keys from him if she wanted to leave. David proceeded to stalk her throughout the restaurant, taunting her creepily and expressing his disappointment that she did not accept his offer to join the group. Ellie simply expresses more of her disgust at David and his obvious insanity as she hides behind the dining booths attempting to take the keys from him by subduing him with sneak attacks. After Ellie stabs David from behind once with her switchblade, he throws her off and attempts to shoot her with his revolver, missing as she takes cover. He then draws a machete from a back sheath and continues to stalk her, attempting to shoot or slash her to death. He made use of the broken glass plates on the floor throughout the building to track where he heard Ellie and find her if she stepped on them. He begins to sound more and more mad the more times he is stabbed. She managed to elude David and stabbed him two more times, causing him to panic and bash her into a table behind him before grabbing her hair and throwing her to the floor. Despite being stabbed multiple times in the upper torso, David is still able to run and threaten Ellie. He and Ellie then black out beside each other. When they regain consciousness, David is the first to recover. He taunts a weaker Ellie as she crawls towards his machete, saying that it's okay to give up. David strikes Ellie again and pins her down and grabs her firmly by the throat, seemingly trying to strangle her to death. Ellie manages to reach the machete and slashes his arm. Gaining an advantage, Ellie proceeds to violently hack at David's head multiple times, until Joel arrives and pulls her away from his corpse, consoling her. Reaching the Fireflies The spring arrives as Joel and Ellie reach Salt Lake City, the intended final destination. Joel, after sharing a heartfelt moment with Ellie, tells her they can turn back now and return to Tommy's. Ellie thanks Joel, but declines, explaining that after everything that they've been through, it has to be worth something. While encountering multiple Infected in an abandoned tunnel, Joel is trapped in a submerged bus. Ellie tries to help him, but is unsuccessful and drowns. While Joel is preforming CPR to save Ellie, Fireflies arrive and, after demanding his surrender, they knock him unconscious. Ellie is revived and immediately taken to be studied on Marlene's order, which may grant the Fireflies the ability to reverse-engineer a vaccine to the lethal fungus. But in order to do so, Ellie must die. Joel is told this information by Marlene. He is immediately opposed and demands Marlene find someone else. Marlene refuses, reasoning that this has to be done to save humanity from extinction. She instructs the Firefly guard, Ethan, to escort Joel out of the hospital; If Joel were to resist, Ethan is granted permission to kill him. Joel kills him, and battles his way through the facility, and saves Ellie from the operating room. Joel is then confronted by Marlene, who attempts to reason with him, saying that "it's what Ellie would want and you know it". Joel shoots Marlene and Ellie later awakes inside Joel's car, wondering what happened. Epilogue Joel and Ellie finally reach Tommy's dam, where Joel remarks that they can return to their normal life. Before that, Joel lies to her about everything that happened with the Fireflies during the time she is unconscious. She appears depressed and seems to have survivor's guilt. When she confronts Joel and asks him if it was all true. She tells him that on the day she was bitten, she was with a friend who also got bitten. She states that they promised to wait together until the end. She says that she is still waiting to turn and join her friend. She asks Joel to "swear to me that everything that you said about the Fireflies is true." Joel replies, "I swear". It is left ambiguous as to whether or not Ellie believes his lie, though her reaction seems to suggest that she knows he is lying. In a way, Joel's decision to absolve her of the decision relieves her of her severe case of survivor's guilt. By choosing for Ellie, he affirms that he is standing by her, and that she need not feel guilty. Relationships Joel Upon meeting Ellie, he originally has a rocky relationship with her. He seemed distrustful of Ellie, believing that she was lying about being immune to the infection. As time passes, Joel establishes a father-daughter relationship with Ellie, reminding him of his beloved daughter, Sarah. However, Joel later grows to trust her and finds her reliable at most times such as Ellie spotting for Joel or providing support. Joel is extremely dedicated to Ellie, using any means possible to save her and keep her safe. He tortures two of David’s men to find out Ellie's whereabouts, going so far as to kill them after gaining the information he needed. Although at first Joel doesn't want Ellie to mention Sarah, saying that "is treading on some mighty thin ice here", Joel warms up to Ellie considerably. When Ellie gives Joel the picture of Joel and Sarah, Joel doesn't give it back, like he did when Tommy tried to give him the picture. In the epilogue, Joel makes several comparisons between Sarah and Ellie, saying that they would have been good friends and would have liked each other. When Joel is considering whether to leave Ellie in Tommy's care, Ellie is disappointed with Joel. However, when the parting moment finally comes, Joel is unable to part with Ellie. Joel is going to teach Ellie how to play the guitar and how to swim. When Ellie finally began whistling he responded to this event saying in a sarcastic joking tone "Oh good, something else you can drive me crazy with". Ellie also cares greatly for Joel when she cares for him when he was injured, just as he has cared and sheltered her throughout their story, indicating Ellie now views him as a "father" to her and she's willing to do everything she can to keep him alive even if that means risking her own life in the process. Whether being selfish, or not wanting to lose another 'daughter' to the whim of another, Joel chose to save Ellie and try and start some semblance of a normal life again. It is speculated that his decision to massacre everyone inside the facility in Salt Lake City, is to cut all loose ends, to ensure that no one will have the knowledge of Ellie and thus no one will go after her in the future. In this sense he is the opposite of Marlene, who intends to sacrifice Ellie for a chance to save the rest of humanity. David Ellie's relationship with David has been the source of a traumatizing experience for her. It is also rife with tons of ironies. For example, David allows Ellie to leave with the penicillin, which she uses to heal Joel, who later goes on to help Ellie kill most of David's group. David also tries to keep Ellie alive, which is ironic when Ellie later kills him. David often talks to Ellie in a patronizing tone and treats Ellie like a child. For example, when they first meet, David offers to exchange supplies for a share of the meat from the deer that Ellie had tracked and killed, saying that his group needed the meat because they had many women and children to feed. He emphasizes the phrase "many women and children" several times in the hopes that Ellie, being a young female girl, would feel sympathy for them. Also, when Ellie is captured by his group, he offers Ellie a place in his group. When Ellie reacts with rage and disgust, he tries to calm her down like he was talking to a wild animal. He ignores the fact that Ellie doesn't like him and tries to touch Ellie and calls her special. Eventually, David loses his faith towards Ellie when she breaks his finger and attempts to steal his keys. As Ellie kills more and more of his men, (including his partner implied right-hand man James), David grew more fixated on her and made several attempts to kill her but eventually, David met his demise when he was violently hacked on the head (via a machete) by Ellie. Despite his violent death, his actions left a mark on Ellie, making her distant and quiet towards Joel yet more determined to reach the Fireflies. The reason for her silence could also be the memory of being alone and of the fear of losing the last person she has. Bill Ellie's relationship with Bill did not have a good start since the first act Bill did toward Ellie was handcuffing her to a pipe. Both often loathed each other and both share a mutual dislike. However, since Bill owes favors to Joel and seems to respect Joel as a fighter, Bill and Ellie reluctantly worked together. Seeing her as a hindrance rather than helpful, Bill repeatedly expressed his anger at Joel's decision to escort Ellie. In the end Bill admitted that Ellie held her own against the infected, but still saw her as a burden. Henry Ellie had always maintained a respectful air when with Henry. She considered Henry (and by extension Henry's brother Sam) allies and always managed to persuade Joel to trust them. In the sewers, Ellie and Henry are separated from Joel and Sam, and are forced to run away from many Runners and Clickers (since the story is told from Joel's point of view, this section is unclear) but it is known that they did engage some infected with Ellie killing a couple. It seems that given time, they may have warmed up more to each other. Henry reluctantly saved Ellie from an infected Sam. Sam Sam is the only other character in the game to be near Ellie's age. As a result, the two bond quickly, once playing with blueberries and cracking jokes. The night before Sam dies, Sam asks Ellie what she is afraid of. She tells him that she thinks scorpions are creepy and that she is afraid of being left alone. Sam shows bitterness at Henry. In the morning, Ellie is attacked by an infected Sam. Ellie is saved by Henry. Marlene Ellie once described Marlene as "just a friend, I guess". Ellie treats Marlene like a second mother after her parents died. It is unknown whether or not Ellie was ever aware that Marlene was at the Salt Lake City Hospital as she was unconscious from almost drowning, then was drugged to be asleep during surgery. Ellie does not know of Marlene's decision to sacrifice Ellie for a chance for a vaccine. Maria Ellie and Maria first meet when Ellie and Joel attempt to push open a gate. Maria and her guards confront them before Tommy shows up and diffuses the situation. Maria seems to take an instant liking to Ellie, offering to let her take some horses for riding. She also says that she would rather eat with Ellie than go oversee the generator. When Joel told Ellie to go eat with Maria while Joel and Tommy went to tend to the generator, Ellie showed reluctance. However, when the bandits attacked the facility, Ellie and Maria were forced to cooperate to survive (since the story was told from Joel's point of view, this section is unclear) but it is known that they took cover and protected each other in the common room office. It is assumed that the pair bonded, because when Tommy tells Maria he wants to help guide Ellie to the Fireflies, Maria's anger is directed at Joel, but Ellie feels guilty about the argument and runs away with a horse. It is possible that Maria still likes Ellie and may even still like Joel, since Joel decided not to hand Ellie over to Tommy and Tommy stayed at Jamestown. Tess Tess meets Ellie the same time as Joel, after being introduced by Marlene as the cargo they would be smuggling out of the city. Despite attempting to attack her during their first meeting, Ellie forms a quick attachment to Tess during the mission and turns to her for questions, answers, or instruction. Later, in an abandoned museum, the pair gets separated from Joel and try to fend off the Infected by themselves. This results in Tess being bitten and later being driven to indirect suicide by sacrificing herself for the supposed purpose of "buying time" for Joel and Ellie to escape the armed forces that had ambushed the drop-off point. Ellie is quick to object their leaving her and physically shows guilt about her death following the attack. When she tries to talk about it and supposedly apologize to Joel, he cuts her short and suggested it'd be best if they "just keep their histories to themselves". After this, Tess is never mentioned by Ellie again until her final conversation with Joel at the end of the game. Tommy They don't interact much. while Tommy is initially happy to see Joel, he doesn't know Ellie, so he doesn't start a conversation with her. Tommy correctly guesses that Joel tracked him down because of Ellie, and becomes confrontational when Joel implores him to take Ellie off his hands. After the bandit attack, Tommy, seeing the relationship between the two, reconsiders and is willing to lead Ellie to the Fireflies. However, Ellie doesn't want to part with Joel, and steals one of Tommy's horses. Tommy then helps Joel chase after Ellie; they eventually find her at an old ranch. Tommy lets Joel and Ellie talk about their issues while he keeps watch. He overhears their argument, but interrupts them when he spots bandits. After returning to Jackson County, Joel decides to escort Ellie himself. Tommy understands and offers Joel, and by extension Ellie, a place at Jackson for when they return, indicating that Tommy did grow fond of Ellie in their short time together. Sarah Even though Ellie and Sarah never met each other, Joel has made several comparisons of the two of them. Although at first Joel doesn't want Ellie to mention Sarah, saying that "is treading on some mighty thin ice here", Joel warms up to Ellie considerably on the topic of Sarah. When Ellie gives Joel the picture of Joel and Sarah, Joel doesn't give it back, like he did when Tommy tried to give him the picture. In the epilogue, Joel makes several comparisons between Sarah and Ellie. Joel says that they would have been good friends and would have liked each other, seeing Ellie as his "second" daughter. Personality and Traits Having been raised in an environment where modern standards and values have deteriorated, Ellie is considerably rash, impulsive, and temperamental, and does not faze at the notion of using violence as a means to an end or verbal vulgarity as a way of expressing how she feels. However, she manages to maintain a particular innocence as she has yet to see the darkest sides of human nature and retains a palpable trust in people. This serves as the juxtaposition to Joel's wary, morose outlook on post-pandemic life. Ellie is also perceptibly clever and witty, and will do whatever it takes to keep Joel and herself alive. She takes orders from Joel, but all the while makes it clear she does not "need any babysitting at all".Exclusive First In-Game Screenshots Of The Last Of Us Ellie is enthusiastic about the outside world, given her confinement to her quarantine zone during her childhood. She is obsessed with things she collects from others, illustrated through her interest in music, movies, books, and video games. She frequently remarks her amusement upon finding interesting collectibles throughout her trip, which often clashes with Joel's physical indifference. Ellie seems to adhere to no religion, as seen when she claims that she goes "back and forth" when asked by Sam if she believes in an afterlife. She says that she would like to believe it, but admits "I ... guess not." Ellie also suffers from a severe case of monophobia (fear of being alone) and states to Sam that she fears of losing others she cares about such as Joel. The cause of this case is possibly related to her estranged parents and the deaths of her best friend, Riley, and hired guardian, Tess. Coincidentally, both were victims of the fungus and both had gotten infected while in her company. Soon after admitting her fear to him, Sam joins the list. Skills and Abilities Originally, Ellie is fairly unskilled in techniques to survive. She cannot swim, a hindrance to herself since swimming is crucial, given the amount of water bodies in the locations she travels. She carries a switchblade, which is her primary (and only) weapon until she is trusted with a gun by Joel. Due to his doubt in her ability, Joel never hands a firearm to Ellie, up until she saves him by shooting a hunter and he teaches her how to use a hunting rifle. After this, she is more proficient with fighting, sporting a number of weapons such as pistol, rifle, bow, and explosives, along with her trademark switchblade. Ellie is, in some occasions, a playable character, much in the same way Joel is throughout the game. She is at first armed with a bow, which she uses with efficiency. Compared to Joel, however, she has limited hand-to-hand combat skills, as she is able to, but can not easily take down a full grown man. She is relatively inexperienced compared to Joel, as she is often surprised in the storyline and is snuck up upon. As an NPC, she is still effective as a partner, since she can spot enemies for Joel (she will not be spotted unless Joel is spotted) and at times fight along side him. On rare occasions she may give Joel a Medical Kit. Ellie's most important, and unique, ability is her complete immunity to the fungus. Due to a strange mutation in her brain that developed following her initial infection, she became immune to the bites and spores of the Infected. It is presumed that if she was properly studied, some form of cure or countermeasure for the infection could be created. This is never clarified, however, since the study would result in her death, which Joel would not allow. Design and Appearance It was revealed in the Truck Ambush cinematicThe Last of Us - The Truck Ambush Trailer that Ellie had been redesigned to bear a greater resemblance to her voice actor's appearance and personality. Neil Druckmann, the game's creative director, spoke of the change, saying "after delving further into the game's narrative over the past few months, we decided to modify Ellie's model to better reflect Ashley's personality, and also resemble a slightly younger teen more fitting to the story. We're happy with the final result shown in the cinematic we have released today, and we hope the fans like her too."The Last of Us: A Tale of Two Ellies Weapons *Rifle *Switchblade (Main Weapon) *Throwable objects *9mm Pistol *Shotgun *Revolver *Bow Gameplay Abilities Ellie can be quite helpful to Joel in many situations. Whenever discretion is needed Ellie will never compromise the player's position; she will stay out of sight and keep quiet while keeping up with Joel. Also, she can assist Joel in combat by calling out enemy positions depending on their location in association to Joel's. For example, she will say "to your left!" if an enemy is to the left of Joel. If the enemy is behind something and Ellie is able to see them they will be outlined in red, showing their location through walls and such. This is similar to Joel's listening mode. She can also help to attack the enemy by throwing objects to stun them, giving Joel opportunities to attack. Depending on the situation, Ellie will need assistance from Joel if she is unable to wrestle herself free from an attack."Ellie can also be of use to Joel's defense, but is not invulnerable. Right off the bat Joel has to come to her aid as she is squirming with a large hunter. However, as the game progresses she learns to take care of herself by finding items around the environment and using them to her and Joel’s advantage.." ---neogaf,The Last Mysteries of The Last of Us There are certain scripted events in which Ellie can be killed if the player does not reach her in time. There are many times when Ellie will need Joel's help to reach somewhere or something that is too high for her to reach by herself. In those cases, Joel will usually lift Ellie up on his shoulder and boost her up. Trivia *Ellie is the only known human to be immune to Cordyceps Brain Infection. *Although Joel prevented Ellie from being sacrificed, Ellie remains the possible sole hope for humanity; she could theoretically save the human race after living a full life (giving herself up at an old age, allowing scientists to possibly find a cure). *When asked by Sam what she's afraid of, Ellie sarcastically replies "scorpions". However, her greatest fear is being alone. However Ellie did mention she would have wanted to be an astronaut to Joel and it would be cool to be up there all alone. *Ellie cannot swim. She has never seen a boat in the water before. *Even though she is immune to the Cordecyps infection, it is still within her but unable to corrupt her. She also is shown as positive when she was scanned by the military for infection. **Although she claimed to have purposely infected David by biting him, it is unconfirmed if she can actually pass the infection to other people through bites. She uses this as a scare tactic as some may think she is contagious *Ellie is completely invisible to enemy AI while Joel remains undetected. This was an intentional design choice made by Naughty Dog so that her own AI would never accidentally give away Joel's position. *Ellie used to bear a striking resemblance to Canadian actress Ellen Page, who stars in another PlayStation exclusive game, Beyond: Two Souls, but had her appearance altered as an attempt by Naughty Dog to better portray her age and actual voice actress. Page later said that she didn't appreciate Naughty Dog "ripping off" her likeness due to her appearance in Beyond: Two Souls.Ellen Page AMAA on Reddit *Ellie owns a joke book that she will read aloud during downtime in the hopes of lightening the mood. These character interactions can only be triggered during the second half of the Summer portion of the game. Listening to all will unlock the That's All I Got trophy. *Ellie also has a Sony Walkman in her backpack. This could be the very same walkman she used during the American Dreams series. *The ending is somewhat similar to the beginning of the game, albeit reversed. In the prologue, they (Joel and Sarah) start off at home, then used the car to escape the infected which eventually crashes forcing Joel to carry Sarah, who is eventually shot by the soldier. Sarah then dies in Joel's arms. Near the end of the game, an unconscious Ellie (reminiscent of the dying Sarah) is carried by Joel out of the hospital away from humans and into a car. The duo then drives 'home', home being Tommy's settlement. *In an optional talking segment, Ellie is able to learn to whistle a part of the Uncharted theme, which after she does Joel states it annoys him. *Ellie has a scar above her right eyebrow, the origin of which is never explained. *In the Japanese game manual, Ellie's last name is listed as "Williams". *According to the Firefly Map, Ellie's height is around 5'3" and her hair color is red-brown. Quotes * "After all we've been through ... Everything that I've done ... It can't be for nothing." * The World's been hard on us...hard on him...Joel has done some terrible things... he tells me on this journey, you hang to you morals and die, or do what it takes to survive...I guess I'll find out. * "Look, I know you mean well … but there's no half-way with this. Once we're done, we'll go where ever you want. Okay?" * "Everyone I have cared about has either died or left me. Everyone — fucking except for you! So don't tell me I would be safer with somebody else, because the truth is I would just be more scared." * "I shot the hell out of that guy, huh?" * "Tell them that … Ellie is the little girl ... who broke your fucking finger.” * "Well, maybe in all that research they turned into fucking monkeys.” * "Teamwork." '*She holds up her hand* ' ** Joel: *Highfives* ' *** ''“Yeah.” * "Whoa! How … how the hell would he even walk around with that thing?" * "Oh ... Why are these all stuck together?" ** '''Joel: "Um..." '' *** '*She laughs*''' "I'm just fucking with you." * "I know ... Step on the fucking pallet." * "Whoa, Nelly!" * "Fuck." * "Man, look at all these books ... Wish I had more room in my backpack." * "That girl is so skinny ... I thought you had plenty of food in your time." '' ** '''Joel: "We did. Some just chose not to eat it."'' *** "Why the hell not?" **** '''Joel: "For looks." ***** "Pffft, that's stupid." * "I'm infected! I'm infected! And so are you." * "Endure and survive." * Sam: "How is it that you're never scared?" '' ** ''"Who says that I'm not?" *** Sam: ''"What are you scared of?"'' **** "Let's see ... Scorpions are pretty creepy. Um ... being by myself. I'm scared of ending up alone." * "Let go of me, you chickenshit!" * "Motherfucker." * "Swear to me ... swear to me that everything that you said about the Fireflies is true." ** Joel: "I swear." *** "Okay." Ellie's Jokes (That's all I got Trophy Jokes) 'Dialogue #1 | Chapter 5: Pittsburgh, Alone and Forsaken' *''"Okay, we need to lighten the mood. Ready?"'' *''"It doesn't matter how much you push the envelope. It'll still be stationary."'' **'Joel: '"What is that?" ***''"It's a joke book. No Pun Intended: Volume Too by Will Livingston."'' *'*Joel sighs.*' *'Joel: '"Let's keep going." *''"What did the Confederate soldiers use to eat off of? Civil ware."'' *'Joel: '"Uh huh." *''"What did they use to drink with? Cups. Dixie Cups."'' *'*Joel sighs.*' *''"I walked into my sister's room and tripped on a bra. It was a booby-trap."'' *'*Joel sighs.*' *''"A book just fell on my head. I only have myself to blame."'' **'*Ellie laughs.*' ***''"Oh wait, I said it wrong. Hold on, let me read it again. A book just fell on my head ... I only have my shelf to blame.'' ****'*Under her breath.*' "Ruined it." *"What is the leading cause of divorce in long-term marriages?" *'*Joel sighs.*' **''"A stalemate."'' ***'Joel: '"That's awful." ****''"You're awful."'' *****'Joel: '"Do you even understand what that means?" ******''"Nope. Doesn't matter."'' *'*Pauses* ' *''"Alright, I'm done ... for now." 'Dialogue # 2 | Chapter 5: Pittsburgh, Alone and Forsaken' *"Okay. It's time to lighten the mood."'' *''"Bakers trade bread recipes on a knead-to-know-basis."'' **'*Pauses*' ***''"Knead."'' ****'Joel: '"I get it." *''"A moon rock tastes better than an earthly rock ... because it's meteor."'' **'*She laughs.*' ***''"Oh man, that made me hungry."'' *''"A backwards poet writes inverse."'' **'Joel: '"Do you even get that?" ***''"Of course not."'' *''"I used to be addicted to soap. But I'm clean now."'' **'Joel:' "Alright. I've never actually heard that one." *''"Okay, I'm all joked out."'' 'Dialogue # 3 | Chapter 5: Pittsburgh, Alone and Forsaken ' 'Trigger: Look at model; Wait until Ellie stops walking' *''"I think we can use some good 'ol pun humor."'' *''"3.14% of sailors are Pi-Rates."'' **'Joel: '"3.14..." *''"I stayed up all night wondering where the sun went. Then it dawned on me."'' **'Joel: '"I get it." *''"What did the mermaid wear to her math class?"'' **'Joel: '"What?" ***''"An algae bra."'' ****'*Both laugh.*' *****'Joel: '"Terrible." *''"Why did the scarecrow get a promotion?"'' **'Joel: '"Alright." ***''"Because he was outstanding in his field."'' ****'Joel: '"That'll do. Put that thing away." *''"That's it, that's all I got."'' 'Dialogue # 4 | Chapter 5: Pittsburgh, Hotel Lobby ' 'Trigger: Get the artifact; Open safe' *''"Okay, it's time to lighten the mood."'' *''"I tried to catch some fog earlier. I mist."'' *'*Joel sighs.*' *''"Do you know what's not right?"'' **'Joel: '"Left?" ***''"Yeah. That's awesome."'' *''"What does a pirate say while eating sushi?"'' **'Joel: '"I don't know, what?" ***''"Ahoy! Pass me some soy!"'' ****'*Pauses*' *****''"I don't get it."'' *"People are making apocalypse jokes like there's no tomorrow..." **'*Pauses*' ***''"Too soon."'' *''"That's it. That's all I got."'' 'Dialogue # 5 | Chapter 6: The Suburbs, Suburbs ' 'Trigger: Wait in the kitchen; Look at writing on house across the street; Look at the ice cream truck; Down the road from the truck, look at Firefly insignia on the wall.' *''"Ah, okay. You guys are killing me with your downer talk. It's joke book time."'' **Henry: "What is that?" ***''"Just bear with me."'' *''"You wanna hear a joke about pizza? Never mind, it was too cheesy."'' **'Henry: '"I don't get it." ***''"Yeah. Me neither."'' *''"What did the green grape say to the purple grape? Breathe, you idiot!"'' **'*Sam and Ellie chuckle.*' ***Sam: ''"That's so stupid."'' *'Sam: '"Alright. I got a joke for you." **''"Let's hear it."'' ***'Sam: '"Why can't your nose be twelve inches long?" ****''"I don't know, why?"'' *****'Sam:' "Because ... then it would be a foot." ******'*Ellie laughs.*' *******''"That's so dumb. I love it."'' Gallery Concept Art ellie.png|Early artwork of Ellie. Elliegiconcept.png|Concept art from Game InformerGame Informer drawing of ellie and joel near fire laughing.jpg 535905_364169727006293_2139839956_n.jpg|Ellie Concept Art american dreams ellie.jpeg|Ellie in the mini-series, American Dreams. Concept art of Ellie and Joel.jpg IMG 4085-1-.jpg|Ellie with Joel. Official Stills ellieav.png|The Ellie PSN avatar Ellie12.png|Ellie in the VGA trailer 2011 Ellielookingbehind.png Elliestabbing.png|Ellie attacking a Clicker with her switchblade. JoelandEllie.png Switchblade.png|Ellie with her switchblade. EllieandJoelrunning.png|Joel and Ellie running away from the infected. joel and ellie.jpg wallpaper of joel and ellie.jpg|Ellie and Joel in the streets of Pittsburgh. wallpaper of both joel and ellie.jpg joel and ellie running.jpg joel and ellie finding something.jpg joel and ellie taking cover from a survivor.jpg|Ellie and Joel are suppressed by a Hunter ellie and joel find survivor dead.jpg ellie runs.jpg ellie searching survivor.jpg joel and ellie walk inside a room.jpg joel saves ellie.jpg 185px-Joel_and_Ellie_getting_Kidnapped.jpg|Two Hunters drag Ellie and Joel out of their car. Ellie about to throw a brick at survivor.jpg|Ellie about to throw a bottle at a Hunter Joel and ellie trying to find something.jpg Joel and ellie.jpg Ellie and joel searching.jpg Tlouambush1.png Tlouambush2.png|Ellie in the car, after waking up. Tlouambush9.png Tlouellielooking.png iYxjUwNBAyGqe2.png|Ellie warning Joel. tlou-shooting-lesson.jpg|Joel teaching Ellie how to use a rifle. The_Last_of_Us_-_3.jpg lastofus (1).jpg|Ellie after the first time she kills someone 8451038325_037919e513_b.jpg|Ellie, Tess, and Joel inspecting a body. 8451037903_28a47ee6a6_b.jpg|Joel and Ellie in the rain. Ellie001.jpg Ellie's wtf face.jpg Ellie looking at lamp.jpg Ellie by the window.jpg Last_Of_Us_Ellie_Rifle.jpg|Ellie with a rifle. 50950.jpg|Joel and Ellie Ellie Weeps in Joel's Arms.PNG|Ellie weeps in Joel's arms, after killing David. 2013-06-1519 17 44-thntzfy.png|Ellie in the ending of the last chapter. Joel-and-Ellie-Horseback-300x168.jpg Joel-punches-hunter.jpg Images (2).jpg The-last-of-us-single-player-length-1024x576.jpg References de:Ellie